


(even if the sun rises) without you i'm cold

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, heavily inspired by my favorite youtube couple, sort of, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Short snippets of Baekhyun known as bhfrottagewine or "that drunk guy" and Kyungsoo known as dyodyocooks or "that guy who cooks and his boyfriend rates them afterwards".





	(even if the sun rises) without you i'm cold

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is heavily inspired by shane and ryland, the most relatable couple on youtube (for me). i've always loved their push and pull attitude towards each other and their drunk boyfriend tag pushed me to make a baeksoo version of them. i s-swear this isn't an excuse to write a baeksoo pwp...

**Mac and Cheese | 1 hour ago | dyodyocooks**

The oven beeps, snapping Kyungsoo from his daydreaming about the galaxy, he stands up to take it and sighs when he made the perfect mac and cheese once again. He made it just for the sake of getting a video posted because his comment section had been filled with people, mostly students who probably doesn't know how to cook so they spend time on Youtube, asking him to do an easy to make mac and cheese.

Kyungsoo sits back in front of his tripod after pressing the record button, “So everyone, here it is! This recipe is for people who don't know how to cook.” he rolls his eyes, “I made your life easier, right? Baekhyun should be here soon to taste this cheesy glory- Oh, he's here. Hang on.”

He brings the plate with him and it made Baekhyun gasp dramatically, “Is this for me?!”

“I need you to taste in front of the camera.”

“It has no poison in it, right?”

“Shut up and just follow me.”

Kyungsoo puts the plate down on the dining table and goes to take his camera from the kitchen, Baekhyun's already sniffing on the dish when he came back. He angles it perfectly, “Okay, go on.”

“Bon apetit!” Baekhyun winks at the camera as he slowly chews, his face turned soft before turning to eye at Kyungsoo, “This is why I love you.”

“Shut up.” he mumbles, turning the camera to his own face, “It’s pretty clear that he likes it. There you go, I hope you follow these steps. Unless you want to be a lazy ass and just order from some diner… Anyway, thanks for watching, bye!”

While Kyungsoo washes his mess, Baekhyun talks about his day while being pounced by Wine aka the incarnate-from-hell-but-still-cute Retriever. Kyungsoo might still be a civilized person in the eyes of the internet but Baekhyun isn't, he's known for bar hopping and drinking strange drinks that may or may not end up him giggling until he finishes the video. Everyone had asked Kyungsoo why and how did he manage to snag the heart of a man that gets drunk for a video, he didn't know himself.

The story goes like this, timid boy walks into the bar and quietly drinks with a friend of his until he's all alone because said friend left him for a woman to dance with. Half sober man comes to buy him a drink and immediately starts a talk about his older brother that used to be prim and proper but ended up in a sleazy looking “band”. For a while they talked about anything until the other gets too drunk and giggly to even talk to, they exchanged numbers and _poof_. Dated until they became boyfriends for two years now.

Kyungsoo wanted to hate Baekhyun's guts but they have this weird chemistry where the latter always has this crazy charm and always sweeps him off his feet, except he does that. He becomes an anchor to Baekhyun because sure this man is free as hell but he's also in love with Kyungsoo.

“Soo!” Baekhyun calls from the living room, “Come here, Riverdale's about to be on!”

“Sure!”

#

**DRUNK BOYFRIEND TAG with dyodyocooks | 5 hours ago | bhfrottagewine**

“This whole thing just turned into a mess.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, letting Wine slobber all over his hands because he's also rubbing them on the dog's head. They were supposedly do a boyfriend tag on Baekhyun's channel since it was the most requested yet he didn't want to do it until he's sure about his feelings about Kyungsoo, it took him about one and a half year to say the L-word to Kyungsoo. Since Baekhyun didn't want to break his one year streak of him being drunk, they decided to take a shot every question but Baekhyun's already took six on the first one.

“Just stay awake.” Kyungsoo downed a shot, “Read the next question.”

“Ohhh.” Baekhyun giggles, “I like this one. _Who tops and who bottoms?_ ”

“They know who.”

“I top that ass everyday!”

“No you don't.” Kyungsoo flicks his boyfriend’s ear, “He begs for it, I swear.”

“See, here, look. We do a game where we say _“I bet you can't do this”_ whoever the winner is, tops.” His boyfriend winks greasily at the camera, “Spoiler alert, I win every time.”

“You don't, you can't even cook eggs properly because you forget to put oil first.”

Baekhyun guffaws, leaning his weight on Kyungsoo's side, “I won't deny that but you love me.”

“Of course I do.”

In just a second, Baekhyun licks Kyungsoo's mouth and laughs again when the latter groaned in pain, Baekhyun's teeth bumped on his upper lip.

“Come on, next question.”

“ _When was your first kiss?_ Guys, Kyungsoo kissed me first and it was romantic.” Baekhyun gushes, “We were just watching a Harry Potter movie and I was talking about Hermione being my role model before and he suddenly kissed me. Then we dry humped.”

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Baekhyun, just smiling at him.

“ _What do you like about each other?_ ” Baekhyun turns to him, grinning.

“For me? I like his hands, voice, and this mole right here.” he pokes at the said mole above Baekhyun's lip, “What do you like about me?”

“Hmm.” he taps his chin, “Your arms.”

“What?” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“I mean, look at this.” he pushes up Kyungsoo's sleeve but the latter pulls away from his grip. “You have the nicest arms in the universe.”

“Okay, next question. I don't want my subscribers staring at my arms every time.” he chuckles, taking a shot.

They end with Kyungsoo ending the video himself because Baekhyun's clinging onto him and huffing out laughs on his neck. He brings Wine to his boyfriend to keep him occupied while he stops the video and puts back the equipment back to where they belong. Baekhyun whines for him to hurry up because he wants to take a shower with him, Wine's also pawing on his face.

Baekhyun almost slipped two times because he was trying to get out of Kyungsoo's hold, making the latter eat soap. The older finally stopped being playful when Kyungsoo dries him off, he does jump and wrap his legs around Kyungsoo's waist.

“Baekhyun.” he groans, keeping his arms around the grown man. “I thought we're done playing.”

“Let’s go my trusty partner!”

Kyungsoo sighs but decided to play, “One last time and bed time, okay?” he power walks out and drops Baekhyun on the bed, leaving him to turn the lights off.

Instead of going straight back to the bed, the thought of Baekhyun shivering in the middle of the night made him do a blind tour to the closet to get him a sweater and pants. He manages to get Baekhyun in the sweater before getting trapped with his legs and arms.

“I’m still not sleepy, Soo.” Baekhyun presses wet kisses on his jaw.

One thing about sober-drunk Baekhyun is that he's always asking for sex, they don't do it every day but when they do, it's worth waiting for. Kyungsoo doesn't have much energy but he can't help but indulge his boyfriend, “I’m too tired to prep you.”

“Hmm, same. Blow me?”

“Pay me back tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo works him up until he's panting and fingers clutching his damp hair and the bedspread. He watches Baekhyun writhe when he takes him all the way back to his throat, swallowing around his cock even if it hurts just a bit just to hear Baekhyun sob. He sucks him off clean afterwards, kissing Baekhyun's stomach while the other steadies his breathing.

“Thanks, babe.” the older chuckles, “I’ll take care of you tomorrow.”

#

**Weird Shaped Cookies | 3 days ago | dyodyocooks**

“I don't know why I thought this was a good idea.”

“It's because your subscribers suggested it!”

“You mean _your_ wild subscribers?”

Kyungsoo was supposed to bake cookies not just for his subscribers but also to their new neighbor across the road, when Baekhyun climbs on a stool with weird cookie cutters, claiming that he wants to join in. Now, Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun use a dick shaped cookie cutter.

“I bet this will be delicious!” Baekhyun claps his hands after placing the batch of penis shaped cookies inside the oven. “I saw the new neighbor, he's kind of hot. I'm guessing single parent.”

“I don't know if I should be worried or jealous about you planning to hit on our new neighbor and potentially scarring him.” he shakes his head fondly, letting the older push him until his back reaches the countertop.

“You don't have to be jealous, babe.” Baekhyun kisses his chin, grinning mischievously. “You already have my heart.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest but Baekhyun's already kissing him, biting down on his lower lip with his canines before licking inside his mouth. He winds his arms around his small waist, hands slipping inside Baekhyun's shorts to grip on his pert butt, making him moan in their kiss. They grind on each other until Baekhyun drops on his knees and doesn't waste time, pulling down Kyungsoo's sweatpants and mouthing on his half hard cock.

The slight shift makes Kyungsoo realize that the camera is still on and he knows the frame reaches until his thighs, “The camera, Baek.”

“Make sure to edit this out. I'll give you the suck of your life.” Baekhyun grins up at him.

“You’ve been doing it since we started dating.” Kyungsoo thumbs his boyfriend's jaw, “You always take me good.”

It was almost unnoticeable but Baekhyun blushes and masks it by sucking on the tip of Kyungsoo's cock, hand slowly jerking him off, he slowly takes him inside his mouth. Kyungsoo wants to praise him more but Baekhyun knows it already especially when he moans and threads his fingers on Baekhyun's dark locks. The older starts to bob his head, spit dribbling down the corner of his mouth, he's looking up at him with these innocent eyes.

Kyungsoo was about to ask if he can fuck his mouth when Baekhyun pulls away, licking his lips for show, “I changed my mind of sucking you off. I want you to fuck me.”

“Right here?” he asks, pulling Baekhyun up to kiss him. “There’s no lube.”

“I already fingered myself earlier, I have to be prepared always.” Baekhyun laughs at his fond expression, “Now fuck me, Soo.”

Kyungsoo grunts when Baekhyun jumps on him, he switches their positions and starts sucking on his neck, taking off the other's shorts and throwing it to the side. He takes a look up and it's a very much risky place to have sex in because the window is staring right back at them, the neighbor next door might see them but Baekhyun's whining for him to hurry up. He fingers him for a while to see if he's still stretched, it will still sting for Baekhyun but he's not showing any signs that he wants to stop.

The oven beeps, making Kyungsoo halt but Baekhyun traps him between his legs, “You’re not going anywhere until you come inside me, mister.”

“Of course.”

Kyungsoo had a hard time pushing until his hips met Baekhyun's but it still feels glorious, tighter without the usual excessive lube, he snaps his hips up and made Baekhyun move a few inches higher. He bites his lower lip as he keeps his hands on Baekhyun's waist, punching out short and airy moans from him. It doesn't take long for Baekhyun to start stringing broken sentences, tugging on his dripping cock, “Fuck- yeah. _Right there!_ Oh- Soo… babe, _faster_!”

He leans forward to kiss him messily, breathing on each others' mouths, Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun tighten around his cock and he groans. His hips stutter as he comes, filling up his boyfriend. Baekhyun arches his back and his cock spurts white on both of their shirts, he lets Kyungsoo flop down on top of him.

Kyungsoo still has yet to bring back his normal breathing but he pulls out and kisses Baekhyun before taking out the tray of cookies put of the oven, leaving it to tend his boyfriend with butterfly kisses on his collarbones. Baekhyun giggles when he tries to touch his soft cock, “Don’t!”

“Clean up while I design the cookies, I'll leave one for you to decorate.” Baekhyun does as he's told and he clings more onto Kyungsoo, post-sex orgasm still lingering.

For the video, Kyungsoo feeds Baekhyun the penis shaped cookies while his boyfriend make lewd expressions on the camera. It will just fuel the fangirls more but it's nice for them to support two stupid youtubers.

#

**CHAPSTICK CHALLENGE w/ dyodyocooks <3 | 9 hours ago | bhfrottagewine **

“I’m not supposed to get drunk but I'll drink. Kyungsoo's here to be my model and to hold back my liquor, so you all better take out your ice cream tubs and keep watching.” Baekhyun places the box on their feet and throws an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulders, “You all like me torturing my boyfriend, so here he is again. And you thirsty people want us to do the chapstick challenge. This will totally get age restricted but let's start!”

Kyungsoo blindfolds Baekhyun, rolling his eyes when the latter makes jokes about 50 Shades of Grey, he peeks under and flips off his boyfriend to get a reaction but Baekhyun just kept talking. He smiles at the camera before taking random chapsticks in the box, “These are to your favor, babe.”

“Really? I haven't looked at the site and just let Jongdae order everything.” Baekhyun rubs his hands together, “Can I kiss you now?”

“Hold on.”

He puts on a small amount of the watermelon flavored one, tasting a little for himself before smacking his lips slightly. Kyungsoo pressed his lips gently on Baekhyun's and let the other kiss him back just as light before sucking his lower lip, Baekhyun hums and pulls away to grin, “Watermelon.”

This continued on until Baekhyun made a wrong guess on the peach chapstick he huffs when the blindfold was taken from him, he immediately lights up when he blindfolds Kyungsoo though. Kyungsoo lists off what he needs to do that day as he waits for Baekhyun, when the latter presses his lips against his, he puts his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder as he just licked his bottom lip.

He furrows his eyebrows when Baekhyun pulls away, “You have to kiss me not lick my lips!”

“It’s almost the same, Baekhyun.”

“Ugh, fine.” he places his hand on Baekhyun's supposed thigh, “What flavor?”

“I actually didn't get to taste that much when you only gave me a second.”

He hears Baekhyun sigh but then the lips are back and Kyungsoo kisses his chaste but long before sucking on his lower lip, “It’s so sweet?”

“That’s just my lips.” Baekhyun giggles and pulls away.

“Is this… candy?”

“Close, one more guess.”

“Some sweet gum?”

“Wrong! It’s cotton candy. Next.”

Kyungsoo gets the next two so they decided to do a tie breaker and Baekhyun will be the first one to guess three times. He looks closely at the flavor, smiling slightly because he knows his boyfriend will love this, unless the flavor is just a façade. He leans towards the camera and shows off the way he puts on the chapstick, he knows Baekhyun will jump on him the moment he sees the footage, he gives the camera a thumbs up before setting back in front of a buzzing Baekhyun.

“Ready?”

“Come at me.” Baekhyun places his hands in front of him, wiggling them.

He guides Baekhyun's hands on his cheeks before kissing him, he chuckles when Baekhyun hums appreciatively and continues on kissing him. Kyungsoo braces his hands on Baekhyun's thighs because he'll be staying like that while the latter feasts on his lips happily, there was a bit of tongue to tongue action before Baekhyun pulls away, gasping.

“Wow, you spoil me too much.” he bumps his nose with him, “It’s chocolate mint, right?”

“Yep.” Kyungsoo pecks him one last time before taking off Baekhyun's blindfold, “Well, now we know who's the winner.”

“Me!” the older raises his fists in the air, “Celebratory shots! I call body shots!”

“No, Baekhyun.” he shook his head, pulling on the other's wrist, “Do your outro first.”

Baekhyun took a shot directly from the bottle, outro spilling from his lips as he sends a wink towards the camera before leaning his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, looking up at him, “Are you serious about no body shots?”

“Yeah, I don't want to clean up afterwards.” Kyungsoo takes the bottle from him to pour it in two shot glasses, turning the camera off. “Start cleaning up these chapsticks.”

“Oh right! I forgot, let me just shoot a short message.”

Kyungsoo sits out of frame as he watches Baekhyun announce a small giveaway of the chapsticks that they didn't use. He's the one assigned to pack up everything back while Baekhyun puts the unused chapsticks in one box. They ordered takeout before finally relaxing and having a Harry Potter marathon again with Wine lying down on their carpet. Halfway through the Half-Blood prince, Baekhyun pushes him down gently until Kyungsoo's trapped beneath him, the latter gives him a curious look.

“I just realized I love you again.” Baekhyun smiles somewhat shyly, twisting his hands on his own blue sweater. Kyungsoo bites back a smile, “I also want you to ride me.”

“Wow and here I thought you were being romantic for a second.” Kyungsoo jokes, pulling Baekhyun's hands and kissing the knuckles.

“Sorry, just drunk, horny, and very much in love..”

He couldn't help the fond smile when Baekhyun kisses his forehead before claiming his lips. Kyungsoo automatically wraps his arms and legs around the older, angling his head to taste more of Baekhyun. They're grinding at each other unhurriedly while moaning softly at each other's mouth when Wine decides to poke his head between their chests, making them separate and laugh breathlessly.

He watches Baekhyun pull Wine’s head and squish his cheeks, cooing and making the dog excited that he licked Baekhyun's face. The latter only laughed harder and tries to push away the dog. Kyungsoo can't and wouldn't ask for a better partner, Baekhyun's all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
